


Hard Rock Swing 扭动吧，重摇滚！

by SilentBridge



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事实证明，在21世纪里，Steve最好的朋友是一个叫Tony Stark的十八岁天才。这可能会有点麻烦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard Rock Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828942) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 这篇是Hard Rock Swing的翻译 :)
> 
> 这篇文是关于十八岁Tony和二十六岁Steve的年龄差梗，是非常萌的一篇文，嫩妮妮特别可爱(自动让窝脑补到了年轻的RDJ的样子来了)，希望大家喜欢^^  
> PS: 文章名Hard Rock Swing直译的话应该是“重摇滚摇摆乐”，可是听起来有些绕口，所以窝取了意译，希望不要误导大家，如果有什么更好的建议，也请不吝赐教^^

有人给过Steve关于复仇者联盟计划的档案，那人带着暗示性的眨眼和如下的断言，“这是一个老旧的，被毙掉的计划。但是你可能会觉得它很有意思。”  
他确实是这么觉得的。在当时原本有四份文件——Clint和Thor是后来加进去的。一开始，他们有个像是从童话故事里走出来的巨大的绿色怪兽，一个被训练成间谍的俄国女人，他自己，和Anthony Stark。

Anthony十八岁，是这个新世界里颇有些名声的战士。当他十六岁的时候，就已经成为了孤儿，他在和他父亲的商业伙伴Obadiah Stane的旅行中被一群疑似恐怖分子的人绑走并索要赎金。Stark答应给这些反叛者制作武器，而实际上他却做了一个像是可以行走的威力极大的坦克，以此逃脱了出来。他回到美国后，或多或少的成为了一个英雄，他宣布当他在二十一岁接手公司的时候会关闭武器制作部门。Obadiah Stane——在当时仍然是他的法定监护人——在第二次试图杀死他的时候死去了。  
一个叫Virginia Potts的女人接管了Stark的公司的控制权以及他的监护权，但是神盾说Stark通过她管理公司的发展。Potts已经终止了他们与国防部门的合约，带领公司向科技行业转移。从此以后，那些试图杀掉Stark（和Potts）或者想偷他技术的人都无一生还。  
自Anthony还是个孩子的时候，他的双手就已经沾染了鲜血。Steve明白这种感觉。而且自从他尽可能地阻止钢铁装甲被军队掌握，Stark就没有再为任何特定一方战斗过。他是为了自己而战，且仅捍卫他自己一个人。  
他也是Howard的儿子，Howard的晚年跟一位年轻得过分的妻子有了这一个孩子。他大多数时间是被家庭教师和保姆所照看着，但是Howard在死之前，明显在某些程度上影响着这个孩子。即使是在平面的静态图片上，Steve也能在他儿子的眼里看到那属于Howard的目空一切却又聪慧过人的火花，在那个男孩的表情里看到他父亲封闭的利己主义。Anthony是如此彻底的现代化，是美国自恋时代的一部分，而且报道上关于他的离经叛道即使只有一半是真实的，也未免太过出格。

他们第一次见面的时候，Anthony带着喧闹的摇滚乐入场，对着他起着古怪的绰号，翻白眼，讽刺以及对他年龄的尖锐评论（可能是Steve把它们看得比预期的更尖锐）。然后，在他自已对于二十一世纪的愤怒疑惑以及Loki和和他的权杖激起的内部争吵中，他大概没有对Anthony展现出足他所能给与的足够的慈悲。这个男孩当然是为自己而战斗，他不得不捍卫属于自己的东西，而且当那个比他大三十岁的男人因为公司的权力斗争而试图杀死他的时候，没有其他人愿意帮助他。  
他们与齐塔瑞大军作战的那天，当Anthony接手那只炸弹的时候，他的嗓音是如此的年轻。  
“你知道你这是有去无回，”Steve是这么说的。  
Anthony没有回答。Steve给了他至少是这么多的尊重：他没有跟他说他是如此的年轻，不应当做出这样的牺牲。毕竟，他见过更年轻的战士在战争中死去。

那天他们把Loki和Thor送回家，Anthony追上他，带着笨拙的四肢，高高的颧骨和凌乱的头发，他伸出手说道，“很高兴能跟你一起作战，队长。”  
“我也很高兴，”Steve回答，伸出右手。Dr. Banner和一个高挑美丽的红发女人在一旁等候。  
“我想我得走了，”Anthony说。  
“那是你的女友吗？”Steve问道，头向那个女人的方向点了点。  
“哈！我倒是想。她管理Stark工业，那是Pepper。”  
“你们都是这么像孩子一样的年纪吗？”Steve问，然后马上就后悔了。  
Anthony只是露齿一笑。“她二十九了，她会感到高兴的。她十九岁时通过写社交网络的代码赚取了第一个一百万，但是她更喜欢经济。于是在二十岁时拿到了MBA。我不称我们是孩子，我把那称为奇才。她正在建立Dr. Banner的员工档案，我要给他一间实验室。”  
“那可真是大方。”  
“这可是Dr. Banner,”Anthony说，声音带着明显的敬畏。“我从十二岁起就开始研究他的理论了。嘿，那是你的车子吗？”他兴奋地加了一句，目光越过Steve，看到了他的摩托车。  
“是的，我之前考虑过要去旅行一段时间，”Steve说。  
“你的马力是多少，八十？”  
“一百二。”  
“这在路上合法吗？”  
“如果你不说就没人知道，”Steve说，然后一时心血来潮，“要搭顺风车吗？我可以把你送到大厦。”  
“PEP！”Anthony喊道，手在他嘴边做成杯状。“我跟Cap一起走！我们在大厦见！”  
Ms. Potts露出一脸烦闷的表情，领着Dr. Banner走向了等候的车子。Steve扔给Anthony他的头盔，跨上了机车，很高兴他至少有些东西可以让那个孩子开心。  
“听候你的吩咐，Stark，”他说，这个年轻人急匆匆地上了车子，跨坐在他的后面，一只手臂环绕着他的腰，头盔轻轻地抵在Steve的肩膀上。“或者你更喜欢Anthony？”  
“Tony就好，”他说道，拉下了挡风板。当Steve启动机车，驶入马路的时候，那个头盔一点也没有掩盖住他热情的欢呼。

***

他把Anthony——Tony——送到大厦后就离开了，接下来的三周没怎么跟别人交流过。他在这个国家四处逛了逛，对于新事物的出现和含义稍稍适应了些，然后回到纽约时觉得……不是愉快，但是比他自醒来后要好了些。  
在他回到他那间散发着霉味的公寓的十分钟后，Tony打来了电话。  
“我听说你回来了，”他说。  
“没错。你怎么知道的？”  
“有只小鸟告诉我的。”（*Little bird指的是消息灵通的人）  
“Fury？”Steve猜测。  
“不是，我在你的机车上放了个追踪器。”  
“你什么？”  
“还记得你那次让我搭便车回家吗？”  
Steve捏了捏了鼻梁。“你跟踪了我多长时间？”  
“这么说可就太变态了，Cap。我只是偶尔查看一下你的状况，确保你在活动状态，而不是死在了沙漠的哪个地方。这可是在帮你的忙，说真的。”  
“Anthony……”  
“Tony，告诉过你啦。想来大厦看看吗？我有件东西要给你。”  
“如果我去，你可以把追踪器从我的车子上拿下来吗？”  
“这个嘛，如果你不这么做，我肯定不会拿下来，所以为了你好，请尽管试试吧。”Tony说道。  
“好吧。让我先冲个澡，我会在一个小时左右后到那里。”  
“饿着肚子来。”  
“听起来不错，”Steve说完，挂断了电话。他深思地把电话贴在嘴唇上。

***

穿过这座城市，在曼哈顿的中心，Pepper走进阁楼里的起居室，发现Tony正沉浸在自己的喜悦中。她早已学会如何从他脸上识别这个迹象了。他看起来有些湿漉漉的。  
“你洗澡了，”她说。“为了什么？”  
“我每天都洗澡，”Tony回嘴。她不详地沉默了。“几乎是每天。不为了什么。”  
“那么你在庆祝什么？”  
“没有什么，完全没有。”  
“Tony。”  
“我就不能因为我有钱，还活着，年轻，好看，而且还是个超级英雄而高兴？”  
“你一直以来就带着这些东西，”她说。“你有时间看一些文件吗，关于你在两个月前一直缠着让我收购的公司？”  
“有啊，不过大概就只有十分钟啦。”  
“为什么？十分钟后会有什么？”  
“Cap正在赶过来，我说要看看他的机车。”Tony的脸上——她还没有训练出让他不要露出那种表情——明明白白地告诉别人他在小小地撒谎。  
“Cap，huh？”她问道，双臂交叉。  
“没错！他回来了”  
“那个肌肉结实带着老式礼节的队长？”  
“我可没有那么叫他，”Tony说，脸红了。  
“可是每个人都是这么想的。”她微笑了。“矮油，你为了Rogers队长把自己好好打扮了一下。”  
“我才没有。”  
“你绝对有。”  
“我没有！大概有一点。我可得在美国演奏台前保持形象呀。”Tony承认道。  
“你迷恋上他了，”Pepper取笑道。  
“我才没有迷恋他。”  
“你绝对有！你这个刚过青春期的可爱小家伙，你迷恋上他了。”她轻轻拍了拍他的头。“哦我的天哪，那是定型发蜡吗？你还打理了你的头发？”  
“Pepper！我要炒了你！”  
“Stark工业会在一周内土崩瓦解，”她摇着头说。“别担心了，我们可以明天再看那些文件。”  
“你知道，如果你决定变成一个坏蛋，抢了我的公司，我会身无分文地变成孤家寡人，”Tony说。“请千万不要那么做。”  
“你会乐呵呵地得到一个机械师的工作，”她回嘴。“这对你有好处。为了你的个人成长我应该这么做。跟那个高大，金发，以及九十岁的人玩的开心，”她离开时越过她的肩膀说道。

 

Steve没真的考虑过当他到达Stark Tower的时候他应该去哪里。他不知道Tony在几楼，更不用说他应该把他的车子停在哪里。幸运的是，在离大厦还有两个街区的位置，当他在红灯时停下车子的时候，他的电话在口袋里震动了起来。

他把车子停在路边，查看来电人的名字，然后接起了电话。“Tony？”  
“我很抱歉，队长，”一个带着英伦腔的低沉嗓音说道。“我的名字是JARVIS。我是Mr. Stark的AI。”  
“那跟私人秘书差不多吗?”Steve问道。  
“比那要稍微更让人舒适一些，”JARVIS回答。“如果您愿意把您的交通工具停在Stark大厦的装载码头上的话，一架货梯正在等候载您去Mr. Stark的车库。”  
“呃，好的，”Steve说。“很高兴认识您，JARVIS。”  
“那是我的荣幸，队长。”JARVIS回答。“请前行到装载码头那里。"

Steve把机车停在大厦附近，寻找着一条便捷的通路，然后终于设法找到了那个码头——比他记得的所有的装载码头都要干净的多，好闻的多。其次，纽约如今已经是这种……样子了。不算干净，确切的说，只能说是干净了些。他停下机车，走上扶梯，保安人员对他微笑。  
“你一定是Mr. Stark期待的客人，”他说。“前往那里，”他补充说，指向一个被铁轨环绕的宽敞平台。Steve顺从地上了平台，把机车拉在自己身后，然后那个平台迅速向地下沉入。

“好吧，这一切可是非常……让人觉得不详，”当平台停在了一间黑漆漆的，像是洞穴的房子里时，他说道。当啷一声，灯光亮了起来。这间屋子以一种车库和工作室的诡异组合展现出来，一面墙边排着一列汽车，另一面墙边排着一列钢铁侠的装甲。在屋子的中间是一张张桌子，桌面上散落着各种工具，装甲部件和看上去像是机器人的内部零件。Tony正站在一张桌子前面，双手插在口袋里，一脸的尴尬和紧张，正如Steve现在的感受一样。

“我确实喜欢一些小小的戏剧性场面（I do like a little drama），”Tony说，咧着嘴笑着，但是没有行动。  
“还有车子，”Steve观察道。  
“老实说，还有汽车，机械，摩托车，高科技装甲,任何活动的部件，”Tony回答。“把机车放在那里吧，我这里有吃的。”  
Steve放下机车上的撑脚架，穿过地板，走到那张桌子边，那里摆着一盒披萨和两瓶啤酒。  
“不如你期望的那么高级？”Tony问。  
“不。这看上去棒极了，”Steve说着坐下了。“你是不是有点不够年龄，以现在的标准，来……？”他问道，对着Tony摇了摇其中一瓶啤酒。  
“你喝第一瓶啤酒的时候多大？”Tony问道。  
“十五岁，”Steve笑了。Tony摊开了手。“好吧，很有道理。嘿，你之前说要给我看什么东西？“先吃饭，”Tony说。“我没吃早餐。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么不？我可是很忙的。”  
“因为那对你的身体没好处。”  
“所有的事情都对我的身体没好处，”Tony翻着白眼说道。“我曾经被人从这座大厦的屋顶上扔下去，而你现在却担心早餐的事？”  
“自由落体是无法自主的，但是你可以控制你的早餐，”Steve说，但是他咧着嘴笑了。“你是个正在长身体的男孩，Anthony，你需要合理地吸收儿童营养。”  
“好啦好啦，通过化学品获得优质生活的活动广告牌，”Tony抱怨地说。“我十八岁了，你知道的。让人沉痛的是，我大概已经长到头了。”  
“幸亏你还能飞。”  
“嘿！”Tony朝他扔了一块披萨上的硬面皮，Steve躲过去了。硬面皮击中了他身后一只机器人身上，它发出了愤慨的尖叫。  
“你要再那么做，孩子，咱俩就得要好好谈谈了，”Steve说，然后他们都突然大笑起来。

Tony仍然没有提到他要给Steve看什么，所以吃过午餐，Steve跟随着他的指挥，他们把大半个下午都花在了那辆机车上。这很有意思，Tony在悉心检查那辆机车的每一寸时，从没停止过他的唠叨，所以Steve没觉得他偶尔走神时陷入尴尬及迟疑的沉默有被注意到。如同承诺的那样，Tony把追踪器从他的机车上拿下来了，Steve把那一小片金属举到光线下研究着。

“你可以把它放回去，”当Tony完成他的检查后，他说道。  
“什么？”Tony问道。  
“这个嘛，了解我的方位也许不失为一个明智之举，你知道，以防万一……”Steve摊了摊手。  
“噢。你不介意？”Tony问道，好奇地凝视他。  
“当我知道了它在哪儿时就没事了，”Steve回答。“而且，如果它被偷了的话，我可以知道去哪里教训他们。”（*原文是：I can go knock some heads in）  
“你的逻辑是完美无缺的，”Tony说道，从他手里拿过那个追踪器，重新钩在了机车座椅的下面。“而且如果你去了一家脱衣舞娘俱乐部，我会知道的，然后敲诈你带我一起进去。”  
“那可真不是我会做的事，”Steve说，Tony站起身，在一块破布上擦了擦手。当Tony朝他扔过来时，他抓住了这块破布，尽量把手指上的机油擦干净。

“准备好你的惊喜了吗？”Tony问道。“我有吊足你的胃口了吗？”  
“我可没打算要开口问。”Steve很有尊严地说道。  
“我知道你不会的。来吧，”Tony说，像个孩子一样抓着他的手腕，拖着他朝远处角上的电梯走去。  
“总之，那到底是什么？”Steve还是问出来了，当门安静地打开时，Tony把他拉进去。  
“你会知道的。嘿，闭上眼睛。”  
“Tony，得了吧，”Steve说。  
“快点！”Tony坚持道。  
“臭小子，”Steve回答，但他闭上了眼睛。  
“相信我，老家伙，”Tony说。电梯平稳地上升，在Steve的耳朵发胀了好久才停了下来。  
“这是顶楼吗？”他问道。  
“闭好你的眼睛！”Tony领着Steve走出电梯门的时候强调道。他小心地引导着他，一只手在他的手腕上，另一只手放在他的腰背上，直到他们到达了那个目的地，Tony轻轻拍了拍他的胸膛让他停下。  
“睁开眼，”他说。Steve顺从地睁开了眼睛。

他们所站的位置无疑是Stark大厦上层楼面的某一间房间。他面前有一张看起来很舒服的沙发，坐落在硬木地板上的一块碎呢地毯中央。更远的地方是一面可以俯瞰曼哈顿景色的落地窗，绝佳的视角。  
“哇，”Steve说着，绕着沙发凝视着这座城市。“棒极了。这是你的房间？”他短暂地转身对着Tony问道。“你可以从这里看到这半个岛上的风景。”  
“不，这是……呃，这是你的房间，”Tony说。由于Steve沉醉在了这迷人的景色里，以至于他花了一会儿功夫才理解了这句话的意思，然后他迅速地转身。  
“我的？”他问道。  
“当然。我有……一些空闲的地方，实际上这是这主体顶层的套房，我做给所有复仇者的，”Tony说，现在看起来完全是紧张兮兮的。“我见过神盾给你的那间破公寓，”他脱口而出。“不是里面，我是说，我经过它在，呃，在我去别的地方的路上，它看起来那么狭小，所以我就想……”

“Tony，那真是……真是非常的热心，”Steve说。（*Keen，热心，也有渴望的意思）  
“热心，”Tony咕哝道。（*译者猜测Tony理解成渴望的意思了，【划掉】因为说中了心事。【/划掉】）  
“但是我不能接受这个。我永远都不会有那么多钱来付给你。”  
“这是个礼物，”Tony说。“我没想过让你付钱。我们应该像一个团队一样待在一起，对吧？”  
“没错，但是这并不意味着你必须要——”  
“但是我想这么做，”Tony说。他嗓音里有种Steve无法理解的绝望的锋利。他歪着头，沉默着，直到他想明白了这件事。

Tony很年轻，太年轻了，而Steve知道早早失去了你的父母是什么样的感觉。这个男孩从十六岁起就不得不捍卫自己。而且，Steve也记得，当他期盼Bucky的大兵朋友们愿意接受自己时，他有多么的骄傲跟紧张，而当他们接受自己时，他又是多么极度地开心。他几乎忘记了作为局外人的感受，至少是在那种样式的情况下。  
（*原文是：how proud and nervous he'd been。作者用了proud，这个意思除了骄傲之外还有别的意思吗，感觉骄傲放在这里有些奇怪，还有我查到一个prud的词，是小心的意思，但这个词好像很冷僻，有其他意见吗？，还有最后一句是“at least in that fashion”，fashion还有样式的意思，不知道这句我有没有翻译错。）

“你正在盯着我，”Tony指出这一点。  
“我正在理解着你，”Steve回答。  
“哈，祝你好运。很多人都试过了。”  
“我打赌他们有过，”Steve说，但是他转过身面对着窗户。“这确实是很好的风景。”  
Tony在他身后沉默着，但是他可以从玻璃的倒影中看到他正在捻搓着自己的双手。  
“对于团队来说，能花些时间在一起是很不错的，”他说。“而且我假设这层楼本来也是要空闲着的，我们说不定也能充分利用它。”  
“而且不用交税，”Tony急切地说道。（*tax writ-off 税金冲销）  
“而你也可以有人监督。”  
“胡说，”Tony欢快地说。  
“你这样做，非常无私。谢谢你。”Steve说。

Tony把他的脸蛋扬的高高的，鼻孔朝天，这让Steve几乎要笑了出来。“Well，没错，确实是。不用客气。”  
“所以我能得到个nickel tour还是别的什么的？”（*nickel tour: 五分镍币, 用在俗语里，别人给你一个nickel tour就是要带你四处转转的意思，但是因为nickel是五分，所以引申为廉价粗劣的观光。）  
“Nickel tour,”Tony重复道，翻了个白眼。“跟上来，我会带你四处逛逛。”  
Tony在他们一边走动的时候，一边向他解释着，声线里带着一种持续不断、抚慰人心的涓涓细流。他，Steve和Bruce在这一层，三间套房环绕的中央区域被用来作为实验室。在他们下面是一间厨房，以及这个团队的公共房间，再下面相同配置的房间是给Natasha，Clint和Thor的，如果Thor回来的话，中央区域不是实验室而是健身房。Steve感觉到，Tony对于安排这一切的喜爱比他表现出来的要多的多。

当他下午回家的时候，口袋里装着去Stark大厦的门卡，拿着在骑车返回的路上讨要的两只纸盒，他环顾着这间神盾给他找的公寓。

这里看上去如此的安静，如此的空寂。

 

搬家并没有花太久的时间。他没有多少东西。其他人，很明显的，也没有什么东西——Clint带着他的弓和枪还有两只放着行李的苹果箱，而Bruce已经搬了进来。  
Natasha是唯一一个带来的行李超过几只盒子的人。她在Steve帮她把行李拖进房间的时候向他解释，行李中大部分东西时用来做卧底工作用的。Steve怀疑地看了一眼那整盒都是鞋（鞋跟[5英寸+]）的箱子，然后觉得这不是他该置喙的。

搬进来确实需要一些适应，尤其是跟这群人住在一起，但是总体来说，Steve喜欢这种集体生活。他在成年后就没有单独住过——一开始是跟Bucky住，然后是预备兵，然后是军队，那可是一个就算你能躲得了整个排的人也躲不了他们味道的地方。即使是在星条旗永不落的巡演中，他也得和Bobby共享一间旅馆的房间，他那个倒霉的饰演希特勒的舞台演员。（“Well，将来能告诉孩子们我曾经在歌舞剧里扮演过希特勒，其实也挺酷的，”Bobby曾经这么跟他说过。）  
他探索着公共区域，厨房，有时还有实验室或者Tony的工作间。Tony非常友善，Natasha也是这样，至少是在她想要表现友善的时候。Clint在一开始的几周里有些尴尬拘谨，但是一旦他清楚地发现没有人要他承担Loki行为的责任时，他放松了些。Bruce还是看上去很害羞，但是Steve让Tony去把他拉下水，因为Tony似乎对这个十分擅长。那个孩子在涉险擒顽上很有一套。他在某些时刻会让Steve觉得他跟Bucky如此相像，以至于那几乎让人疼痛，但他又绝对是独特的。那周Tony把自己的头发染成了亮蓝色就证明了这一点。

Steve也在为这个团队做出自己的努力，他坚持让他们养成每周两次待在一起的习惯，尽可能地在一起吃饭，把Tony和Bruce从实验室里拖出来，把Clint从Tony车库旁边的靶场里拖出来，还有确保Natasha知道要告诉他们她什么时候离开（即使她不能说去哪里，或者为了什么）。  
“你知道，你真应该去当童子军训导员，”有一次，在Steve把他们赶去下到厨房的电梯里时，Tony对Bruce说。“你年纪最大了。”  
“我九十岁了，”Steve坚定地说。不知怎么的，他喜欢上了成为领队的状态，而Bruce对此完全不感冒。“正如你一直提醒我的，Tony。”  
“我只是说说而已——嘿，Natasha多大啦？她跟Clint比你大吗？”Tony问道。“你是第二年轻的吗？”  
“即使这样，还是比你大八岁，”Steve回答。“别打任何主意，小少爷，”他补充道，力道温和地把Tony的脑袋夹在胳膊肘里。Tony扑腾抗议着，但并没有特别努力地挣扎。Steve在电梯门打开前松开了他。作为一个青少年，Tony特别有尊严地站着，至少是在Clint和Natasha面前这样。Bruce给了Steve一个担待的浅笑，跟在Tony身后走出了电梯。  
“这没事，”他说。“我可不是那种颐指气使的人。”  
“当然啦，”Steve说，Bruce大笑。

***

生活中有很多愉快的日子，这样愉快的日子还是非常多的。在那些日子里，Steve喜欢跟Tony开玩笑，跟大家一起吃饭，甚至是对自己的出丑开玩笑。生活中大部分日子是愉快的，至少如今是这样。他正在适应，远远不止是苟延残喘。

而有的时候，生活有些……不那么愉快的日子，这是事实，然而他一般总能挺过去。在不是那么愉快的日子里，他仍然跟队员们一起吃饭，离开他那间套房的时间至少长到可以去做训练，但是他还是把他大部分时间花在了卧室里，而不是运动场或者公共区域。他画画，每过一段时间就这样做，但是他经常只是坐着，漫无目的地盯着电视机，看完一个他用来当做噪音放着的节目，或者他只是从透过窗户看着这座城市。  
在特别糟糕的日子里，他有些想知道血清能否让他从Stark大厦的楼顶跳下去后仍然生还。他从来没有这么做过，这里还有人需要他，他不能对Tony做这种事。但如果他要这么做的话，他会让这件事情看起来像个意外，这样就没有人会自责了。

他真的不喜欢那些特别糟糕的日子。  
大部分时间，即使是在那个时候，他也会在要吃饭的时候挺过来，然后努力表现的足够正常，这样就没有人会担心了。毕竟，糟糕的时间从没有持续得太久。他觉得自己可以被允许有些阴郁的时候，考虑到他失去的一切。

那一天，他过得极其糟糕，想念家乡和他的咆哮突击队，但是要是他没有错过晚饭的话，他还是能好起来的。有的时候，他会设一个计时器来提醒自己，但是这一次他既忘了计时器也忘了时间。所以，当有人敲响自己的房门的时候，他将视线从他的素描本里抬起来，看到了钟表，畏缩了一下。  
“就来！”他叫道，将自己拖起来，把素描本扔在床上。  
“是Tony，”Tony的声音从门外传来。“你错过了晚餐所以我想——”当Steve打开门的时候他短暂地停顿了一下，然后对他扬起一个微笑，手里拿着一个托盘。“我给你带来了一些剩饭。”  
“你应该来叫我的，”Steve说道，皱着眉头。“我是说——谢谢你。你不必这么麻烦的。”  
“Clint觉得你可能在忙。毕竟你不像是会错过一顿饭的人，”Tony说着，擦过他身边，朝着角上的绘图桌走去，那是自Steve醒来后他买的为数不多的几样相当永久性的家具之一。Tony轻车熟路地向后拧松张紧轮，调低桌面的倾斜度直到水平为止，然后他把托盘放在了上面。  
“Natasha做了鸡肉。用了一种酱汁。我不知道这是什么酱汁，但是真的很不错。”Tony继续说着，夸耀般地抽走托盘上的盖子。  
“谢谢，”Steve说道。“我一会儿就吃。”  
“所以你在做什么？”Tony问道，坐在Steve的床边就好像是主人一样。技术层面上讲，Steve猜他确实算是主人。“别告诉我SHIELD给你家庭作业了。”  
“没有。只是……在忙一些事情，”Steve说，把手塞到口袋里。“你不用非得留下来。”  
“我不介意，”Tony说，仰倒在床上，手臂放在头顶。“一整天都在对付那块白板，我的脖子都僵了。我发誓Bruce是故意把他的函数方程写的那么高的。为什么每个人都比我高？”

这话让Steve的脸上露出一个微笑，他张开口打算回应时，Tony把头转向一边发现了那本素描本。  
“嘿，你在画画吗？”他问道，一只手肘撑起自己，倾下身子打开了本子。“这非常棒。”  
“这没什么，”Steve说，伸向那本笔记本，但是现在Tony双手捧住了它。  
“他很漂亮，”他说。“他看起来有些像那个在街头上那家店里倒咖啡的人。这是那个人吗？”  
“不，”Steve说，冲上去从他的手里抢下了那本子，合上了它。Tony向上看着他，吓了一跳。

“它本来就是打开的，”他自卫地说道。  
“没错。抱歉，”Steve回答。他试图搜寻着一个让Tony应该离开的借口或者理由，但是Tony眯着眼睛仰望着他。  
“你是因为画画才错过了晚餐吗？”他问道。  
“我本来就不饿，”Steve说，转过身把本子放进一个书架里。“但是谢谢你把饭送过来。我一定会吃的。晚些时候。”  
“嘿，Cap，你还好吗？”Tony问道。  
“我没事，Tony。我保证明天不会错过早餐的，”Steve说着，努力想露出一个笑容。  
“本子里的那个人是谁？”Tony逼问道。  
“谁也不是。我累了。你应该离开了。”  
“才不是嘞。有些事情让你烦心，Cap。来吧，你可以跟我说说的。我告诉你一切事情。好吧，几乎是一切事情。一切你觉得有意思的事情。这不是重点，”Tony加了一句。“哦我的天哪，你是喜欢上那个人了吗？”  
“不！”Steve说着，转回身。“就只是离开，好吗？”  
“你应该知道在现在这不算什么了，对吧？”  
“Tony——”  
“我是说，如果是那个倒咖啡的——”  
“不是那个倒咖啡的！”Steve严厉地说。“那只是一个老朋友。来自——”他微微哽住了，但还是控制住了自己。“来自过去的。”  
Tony睁大了眼睛。“噢唔。”

“请离开，”Steve说道，因为他可以感觉到泪水正刺痛着他的眼睛。他根本没想哭的，士兵不应该这样子的，而且他完全不想在Tony面前哭泣。  
“Steve，”Tony说着，声音里带着遗憾抑或是悲伤的情感。  
“你让我想起他，你知道，”Steve说，深深吸了一口气，话语就这样一股子吐了出来。“Bucky。他是个聪明鬼。在机械上相当在行。比不上你的父亲，但是——”  
他试着在吸一口气但是他的胸腔被哽住了。他的下颌因为紧咬着牙关而疼痛。  
“噢，Steve，别，”Tony说道，从床上跳起来，抱住了Steve，他不想要这个拥抱。他觉得自己从身体内部正在逐渐崩溃着，他努力想把Tony推开，但是他却像个帽贝一样牢固。

“对不起，我很抱歉，”Tony又说道，Steve知道他一定是说的是看画册的事情，但那句话感觉上指的不止是这个，他呜咽着倾身坠入这个拥抱。  
“我想念他们，”他听见自己在Tony的发间喃喃地说。“我想念一切。我不属于这里，这里有那么多需要知道的事情，所有的事情都是那么复杂。人们说的话我连一半都听不懂而有的时候这真的打击到我了而且我从来就没有很多朋友但是现在我所有的朋友都死去了——”  
“Shh，是啊，那真是烂透了，”Tony说道，然后Steve下个呜咽掺进了一半的笑声，因为它是那么荒谬透顶地现代化。他让Tony带着他走到窗边的沙发，然后把自己按在上面，Tony爬上自己身边然后把Steve的头拉进自己的肩膀上。这很丢脸，而这份丢脸更加严重了，他无法停止哭泣。他正在树立一个不好的榜样，他让自己的那一面塌落了下来而他无法阻止。他把自己的脸埋进Tony有些削瘦的肩膀里，这样的话至少他就看不见了。

Tony一只手梳理着他的发丝，发出柔软抚慰的声音，但是Steve能感觉得到他同样的尴尬和不安。  
“JARVIS，呼叫Bruce，”他听到Tony轻柔地说道。  
“Tony？”Bruce的声音从扬声器里传出来。Steve缩进Tony肩膀的更深处。  
“Bruce，我现在有个‘需要比我大的什么人’的时机，”Tony说。“你能来Steve这里吗？”  
“没问题，”Bruce说到，听起来很疑惑。“马上就到。”  
Steve竭力控制他的呼吸，但是他的鼻子完全被堵塞了而他正在发抖。当他的门打开的时候他还在忙着控制自己，然后他听见Bruce吸了一口气。  
“帮帮忙，”Tony叫道。“我把他弄坏了。”

Steve在他的肩膀里歇斯底里地大笑了一下，而这对他缠人的啜泣声完全没有帮助。Tony松开他的手臂，轻柔地把他推回去。Steve倒回去，手肘放在膝盖上，垂着头。他能看见Bruce的鞋，以及在他膝盖上方部位的裤子面料拉紧了，因为他蹲在了自己的前面。  
“Steve？”Bruce轻轻问道。“你还好吗？”  
Steve点头。然后，重新调整了一番，摇了摇头。  
“你处于痛苦中吗？你受伤了吗？”  
“不，”Steve努力开口。“只是……”他的手盖在脸上。“只是今天过得很糟糕。”  
“是啊，我知道那是什么样的情况，”Bruce说。“是什么把这件事带出来的？”  
“糟糕的日子？”Steve问道。“Well，对于一个小伙子来说，错过了七十年会造成这样的后果。”  
“是啊，我同意，”Bruce小心地说着。“但是这次不一样。”  
“我是个小混蛋，”Tony提议道。  
“他不是。我只是想一个人呆着，”Steve说。但是他们都没有挪身子离开。  
“Tony，你能去厨房拿来一杯水吗？”Bruce问道。  
“你是在——”  
“就现在，拜托，Tony，”Bruce说，声音里加深了一些坚持。Tony气哼哼地，但还是从沙发上起来了。Steve几乎是在他一离开时就想念他了，这解释不通。

“我很抱歉，我知道我不应该这样做的，”Steve说。“糟糕的一天，”他重复道。  
“我们都有过这样的日子，”Bruce说。  
“这就是为什么我不能这样子的原因。我本该是个领队——”Steve突然停了下来，擦拭着自己的脸颊。  
“好吧，让我们从你本应该要做的事情上抽离一分钟，”Bruce说。  
“我床头柜里有张手帕，”Steve说。Bruce蜷起膝盖站起身，走向那个柜子。“最上面的那个抽屉。”  
Bruce点点头，带回来一张手帕，递给Steve，他擦了一把脸，转过面来擤了擤鼻子。“抱歉。”  
“没关系，”Bruce说，在旁边摆了摆手。“在你没有浑身赤裸地从一堆本来是间不错的郊外公寓的碎片里醒来之前，你根本不知道什么是尴尬。”  
Steve给了他一个湿漉漉的笑容。  
“军官不应该展现出这种东西，”他说，把手帕塞进他的口袋里。  
“Well，尽管如此，你已经不在军队里了。而且绝对不是在四十年代了，”Bruce说。“没有人会因为这件事情责怪你的。”  
“我把Tony吓坏了。”

“相信我，他见过更糟的，”Tony说，带回来一杯水。“你还没有一颗核弹吓人，Steve。”  
Steve接过那杯水，喝了一小口。“谢谢。”  
“随时效劳。如果你想要在危机时期来一杯水，我绝对是你的最佳选择，”Tony回答。“我可以接受小费。”  
“你不可能把他吓到那种地步，”Bruce也说，被逗笑了。Tony又坐到了Steve旁边。Bruce给了他一个详查的眼神。“我能问你一些问题吗，Steve？”  
Steve点头。  
“你会诚实吗？”Tony问道，转过脸对着他，把他的双腿叠在沙发靠垫上。  
“Tony，”Bruce警告地对他说。Tony无辜地举起手，Bruce转回了Steve的方向。  
“你经常有这样糟糕的时候吗？”他问道。  
“不算经常，”Steve说。“有的时候。”  
“有什么事情会被带出来吗？”  
“只是回忆而已，”Steve呐呐地说。  
“你有想过伤害自己吗？”  
Steve咬住了嘴唇。Bruce抬起手，一只手擦过Steve的脸颊，点点头。  
“你现在是这么想的吗？”  
“不，”Steve说。“这不是——这真的不算什么，没有那么经常。我不会那么做的。我在这里有个工作。”  
“而你没有跟任何人说过这件事因为——”  
“士兵从不哭泣。你只是要低下头然后继续前行，”Steve说。Tony发出一个柔软而心疼的声音。Steve看向他。

“这是我爸过去常说的话。”Tony说。  
“这就是我们的方式，”Steve说，想要解释。“曾经是，”他安静地纠正道。  
“好吧，现代化起来吧，”Tony说。Bruce射向他一个尖锐的眼神。“不，我是说真的。我们现在不是那么想的了而我们可能都是一团糟但是至少我们不用非得好像，假装我们没事，我们可以是一团糟。这就是一半的原因为什么我们这样子，对吧？因为我们绝对不是那种正常的人。”

Steve对他皱着眉。“但是总有人需要控制自己。”  
“我想这就是团队的用处了吧。我根本就不喜欢团队但是瞧啊，我在这里了，因为当我们中的一个人没办法控制自己的时候，我们中的其他人可以、我不知道，随便什么都行。不管怎么样，我们该为你做些什么？”Tony问Steve。  
“Tony!”Bruce严厉地说。  
“Well，我不知道怎么办，这是我为什么把你叫下来，但是你并没有让事情变得更好，”Tony回答。  
“我不是心理学家，”Bruce说。“我在尽力了。”

Steve看着他们斗嘴，Bruce一如往常地被Tony弄得挫败而不知所措，而Tony变得敏感以及对其他人感受的一点粗心大意。而他突然开始纵声大笑。  
“好极了，现在我们把他朝另外一个方向弄坏了，”Tony说。Steve努力抑制住另一波想要高声大笑的冲动。  
“只是，你们两个人，”他说，感受到一股暖融融的巨浪涌现出来，充满着对于他们的喜爱。“你们太滑稽了，你们知道这个，对吧？”  
Tony看起来被冒犯了的样子。Bruce只是微笑着推了推鼻梁上的眼睛。  
“我没事了，我真的好了，”Steve说。“只是——别告诉Clint和Natasha，好吗？”  
“他们不会看低你的，”Bruce说。  
“即使是这样。”  
“这是你的决定。”Bruce耸肩回答。“看起来你需要好好休息一下。”  
“我有镇静剂，如果你想要的话，”Tony说。他们两个人都看向了他。“怎么了？一个医生开给我的。我有过一些核武器的噩梦。”  
“你有过？”Steve问道。  
“当然。Bruce也会紧张。”Tony加了一句。  
“谢啦，Tony，”Bruce叹气。Steve转向他。“我告诉过你我们都有过糟糕的时候。”  
“噢，”Steve说。他的声音很小，即使是对于他来说。

“所以，”Tony说，双手合十，相互搓了搓。“这是晚上了。无论如何你们被我缠上啦，而且Steve你恐怕得持续到你的人生不再糟糕为止。”  
“我已经没事了，”Steve抗议道。  
“那么你不会介意来过把瘾吧。反正你一直都这么做。”Tony说。“电动游戏？不，需要太多脑力了，”他说着，在Steve可以说话之前。“电影，呃，我可以看或者不看……”  
“我不介意游戏，”他说。“但不是电动游戏。也许是……纸牌？桌面游戏？”他冒险地说。  
“桌面游戏这种东西还有吗？”Tony问Bruce。“人们还玩那个吗？”  
“是的，我相当确信桌面游戏还存在着，”Bruce说。  
“好吧，我不认为我有任何一种。”  
“我只能想象你玩大富翁的样子，”Bruce讽刺地说。  
“JARVIS，给我找一套桌面游戏，”Tony说道。“等等，别。启动制作装置给我做一套来。”  
“您有偏爱的类型吗？”JARVIS问道。  
“给我个惊喜，”Tony说。“在JARVIS绘制的时候我们去拿点零食吧。”  
“但是你——”Steve说，指向他绘图桌上那盘现如今已经冷掉的鸡肉。  
“零食，”Tony坚持道。Steve任由他把自己从沙发上拉起来，不过他确实在让Tony把自己拖向去往厨房的楼梯前，停下来查看了一下他在镜子里的样子。血清在很多方面都有好处，包括治愈红眼眶和鼻塞。

他们对厨房洗劫了一番，包括几个Steve原本不知道的藏匿食物的隐蔽地点。他猜测有一些是Clint的，但是有些藏匿点明显是特别为Tony贮藏和拿取食物而设计的。Steve看向Bruce，怀里抱满了零食，眉毛扬了起来。  
“Tony喜欢多种选择，”Bruce耸耸肩回答他。  
“我也喜欢藏东西，”Tony叫道，脑袋和肩膀都钻进了食物贮藏柜里，翻箱倒柜地找着什么东西。一包年糕顺着柜门飞出来了，Steve在它打到Bruce的胸膛之前抓住了它。“这让吃东西这件事情变成了寻宝之旅。”  
Steve把那包年糕夹在胳膊下面然后跟着Tony走进公共区域，主要是去往他被告诉的地方。Tony让他们俩坐在卡牌桌边的毛绒椅子上然后跑向自己的工作室。

当他回来的时候带着的绝对是，按照要求的那样，一个惊喜。  
“大富翁，”Bruce大声地读着盒盖上的字。“一项刺激新颖融合了两种历史悠久的经典产物。”  
“瞧啊！”Tony说，把盒盖抛向一边，抖出其中的内容物。“小塑像，卡片还有这些小东西。这看上去很复杂。”  
“你造出了一个能飞行的装甲，”Bruce指出。  
“没错，但是你会注意到那不像这个游戏，装甲里面可没有任何一样东西是根据运气决定的，”Tony是这样说的，但是他已经开始安置好板子，把一堆牌放在合适的位置。Steve拿起一只散在盒子外面的玩家棋子，研究了起来。  
“真有趣，JARVIS，”Bruce说，举起另一只小雕像。  
“我极力而为了，”JARVIS回答。

“这是我们，”Steve惊讶地说，把那只钢铁人头盔的小雕像递给Tony。他又捡起了另一只，一副弓箭放置在一个小小的台子上，旁边还有一只锤子和一只蜘蛛。Bruce举起一副小眼镜，剩下的就是Steve的盾牌，在一个宽宽的平台昂首挺拔。

事实证明，Bruce在对于Tony大富翁技巧的判断上并没有出错，即使是这种诡异的混合版本。至少他在三十年代的时候玩过大富翁，孤儿院里有一套来自一些热心的社会主妇们捐献的大富翁，它被小心地保藏起来，只让那些表现良好不会弄丢棋子的孩子玩。他知道玩这个游戏玩到结束需要花多久，但是在过了一个半小时后他和Bruce就都花光了钱，面临着溃败在Tony手下的局面，这个家伙选择成为一个超级恶人。  
“这就是你们选择诚实啊勇敢啊还有其他那些的下场，”Tony说着，把那叠数量庞大的钱扔在了板子上。“Well，这真是有益身心健康。”  
“我很享受，”Steve悄悄地说。Tony看着他微笑了。  
“好极了。那么，我又开始考虑关于我在电影上的立场了，”他说。“我想要爆米花跟暴力场面。”

“这似乎就是这个世纪的座右铭，”Steve说道，在Tony去厨房的时候整理着游戏牌桌。Bruce拿起钱币，把它们整齐地归类好，而Steve则把卡片跟游戏的那些小玩意装起来。  
“还有性，”Bruce提议道。Steve给了他一个皱眉。“爆米花，暴力，以及性爱。我能看出来为什么很难适应这些了。”  
“呃唔，别提那些了，”Steve喃喃地说。Bruce轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你看上去不那么崩溃了。”  
“我没有……那样，”Steve说。“我只不过是……”  
“我知道。糟糕的一天。感觉好些了吗？”  
“好点了，没错，”Steve说道，盖上盒盖。“谢谢你。”  
“不久以后我们会对这件事情好好谈谈，”Bruce说。“今天就算了。”  
Steve不知道该对此做和回答，所以他没说话。他移到沙发上然后说，“JARVIS，请给我电影目录。”  
目录出现在电视屏幕上，Steve不确信他究竟能够适应这个，书籍不再是书籍，电影院出现在人们的家里，电影史上的任何一部电影都可以在任何时候为他播放。

“JARVIS，找一部Steve能够消化的同时不至于让我无聊的打呵欠的电影。”Tony喊道。  
Steve和Bruce交换了一个眼神。


	2. Chapter 2

电影步入尾声的时候，Tony已经睡着了，很明显，即使是屏幕上的爆炸场景也不能让他保持亢奋。他的脑袋挨在Steve放在沙发上的大腿上，小腿懒散地挂在另一边的扶手上。每过一段时间他挪动身体的时候，都会在睡梦中喃喃自语。

“他会遗憾自己错过了结局的，”Bruce说道。  
“让他睡吧，”Steve回答，捋直了Tony手肘处团皱在一起的袖子。“他还年轻，可以好好享受。”  
“没有那么年轻了。”  
“足够年轻了。这对你来说一定很古怪吧，”Steve说道。Bruce倒在附近的椅子里，给了他一个询问的眼神，“我是说，在实验室跟Tony一起工作。”  
“为什么这么说？”Bruce问道。  
"肯定像是跟个不安份的猴子在一起工作吧。"  
"哦，这我就不知道了。他很专业。跟你和他在一起训练的时候没什么区别。＂  
＂Well，那是钢铁侠。＂  
＂我不知道你有没有听说过这个，Bruce说，听起来像是被逗笑了，＂但Tony就是钢铁侠。＂  
＂这不一样的，就是这样子。＂  
＂对于你来说，也许是这样子。不管怎么说，他已经比我认识的一些四十多岁的人来得更成熟了。他不得不这样子，我想，＂Bruce回答。＂生来就要早熟，也许是这个原因。＂  
＂可他不会在装甲外面展现这种成熟。＂  
＂Well，不在你面前这样子，＂Bruce回答。Steve对他皱眉。＂他现在开始能在我们面前做他自己了。在实验室里，在Stark工业里工作时，在是钢铁侠时，他不得不当一个大人。而在这里，他没有那么多的责任。另外，你把他当弟弟一样对待。你又能期待他有什么别的表现呢？＂

Steve垂下视线凝视着Tony，无意识地拂过落在他太阳穴附近的一缕凌乱的卷发。“那我应该怎样对待他？”  
“你的做法不是不对。我认为他乐意身边有喜欢自己的人。老天爷知道他多么需要些榜样。但我不清楚作为一个弟弟就是他想从你身上得到的东西。”  
“我可很难把他当成一个哥哥一样对待，”Steve笑着说。  
“Well，这就是你和他需要弄懂的问题了，”Bruce说着，站起来伸了个懒腰。“我要去睡觉了。感觉好些了吗？”  
“是的，谢谢你。”Steve说。  
“如果明天又是糟糕的一天，你要来找我，”Bruce说道，站在门口，透过镜片给了他一个严肃的眼神。“我在这里。”  
“我会的。但那通常不会持续很久的。”  
“晚安，Steve，”Bruce说道。

＂晚安，＂Steve说，转身面对Tony，他已经一寸一寸地把自己的脑袋挪到了Steve的大腿上，可是还在沉睡中。他应该让他继续睡下去的，给他拿一张毯子然后把他留在这里，但是——  
好吧，这感觉不对，而且他知道——扪心自问，关于他了解Tony为数不多的几件真实，私密的事情之一——就是Tony对于睡在不熟悉的地方这件事上有问题，更不用说是从中醒来了。

“Tony，”他说着，轻柔地摇了摇Tony的肩膀。“电影结束了。醒来吧。”  
Tony的眼睛睁开了，睫毛如蝉翼般迷茫地扑闪在脸颊上，就这么过了一会儿，他才用那双浮着水雾的眼睛仰视着Steve。

有一种温暖的充满保护欲的而且正在激烈动荡着的情感涌向Steve。他之前就有过几次这样的感受了，跟Tony一起训练时，早餐坐在他的身边时，或者那一次看到他跟Bruce在实验室里拌嘴时。他能够感觉到它，当他看到Tony下意识地爱抚着Dummy，以及有的时候当他（小心地，轻柔地）跟Tony打闹，就像那次在电梯里夹住他的头。  
他不知道这种情感意味着什么，而它让他害怕。因为Bruce很明显表达出了他的观点：这不是一个男人对他兄弟该有的感情。更像是战争时期，他曾经对Peggy的感情。以及，秘密的隐藏起来的，对Bucky的感情。

“嘿，”Tony开口道，身体却没有动弹。“几点了？”  
“该是士兵上床睡觉的时间了，”Steve说道。  
“我一直在告诉你我不是士兵，”Tony说道，但是他向上弯起身子，把腿滑下来，把身体摆成一个正确的坐姿。“我不确定你到底有没有听到它。”  
在他停下来想一想之前，话语就从他的嘴里脱口而出。“如果我不是一个士兵的话，那我就什么也不剩了。”

Tony向前探过身子，抬起一只手落在Steve的脖子上，拉近彼此，额头相贴。  
“那我又算什么呢，一介路人么？”他问道，Steve破功笑了出来，退回了身子。（*chopped liver被切碎的肝脏，形容平凡渺小得会被其他人无视的人）  
“去上床睡觉，”他说道。“明天早餐后训练。”  
“没问题，”Tony说道，身姿柔软地离开了那张沙发。“你也去睡，huh？”  
“现在就去，”Steve说道，Tony踉踉跄跄地起身离开。“晚安，Tony。”  
“晚安，Steve，”Tony打着哈欠说道。

Steve把一只手盖在脸上回到了他自己的房间。他应该对发生的事情感到更羞愧一些的，他想着，但是他就是聚集不起力量来羞愧。等到明天早上再说吧。

睡意来得比他预想的更容易。

 

***

“我觉得我们今天晚上应该出去，”Tony在第二天早上训练的途中说道。“我知道有半打的夜店会假装我21岁了，还有一打的可欢迎未成年了。”  
“是呀，就好像我愿意跟青少年一起寻欢作乐，”Clint慢吞吞地说道，朝着Steve的盾牌放箭，试图弹跳到另一边。  
“嘿！”Tony叫道，被冒犯到了的样子，向上急冲抓住了扔向Natasha的绳索。  
“在场的人除外，”Clint纠正道。“但仅仅是因为你寻欢作乐起来的样子就好像你生来就是做这个的，Tony。”  
“我可能真是这样，”Tony说道，声音里带着点自命不凡。

“看起来明显是基因因素，”Steve评论道。  
“哦够狠，那是什么事？”Tony问道。“我爸爸曾经把你扔在一家地下酒吧里还是怎么着，老家伙？”  
“专心，Tony，”Steve回复道。  
“是啊，每次你不想回答的时候就这么说，”Tony说道。“等会，撑着，”他补充道，落回低空悬停着。“我有个新的演习战略想试试。鹰眼和黑寡妇，到平台上，别一起。”他说道，指向在运动场墙上其中一块不规则的平台。“Clint，Natasha有大概百分之五十的成功几率套索住我。”  
“我大部分的目标都比你行动缓慢，”Natasha说。“你知道，就像你，不穿装甲的样子。”  
“啧啧，”Tony说道。“别伤心，宝贝，我是很难被抓住的。但如果你确实需要套住我打个便车去哪里的话，我可不希望你在绳子没够着的时候掉下去。”  
“我知道啦，”Clint说，拆开他一支有爪钩的箭。“看我能不能把钩子射向她旁边，让它挂住你。时间是有点棘手，但是——”  
“比起瞄准，你最好在时间上更能抓好，这可是远距离呢，”Tony对Natasha说道。  
“这是什么，捉弄黑寡妇日吗？”他问道。  
“他没说错，”Steve说，看着Clint在他绳子的末端打了一个结。“下一次我们再全部攻击Tony，怎么样？”  
“你们这些家伙整天除了攻击我还有干过别的事吗？”Tony问道。“就等你准备好了，Clint。”  
“动一动，”Clint回答道。“如果你悬停着任何人都可以击中你。”

Steve很明显不需要这次的训练，他后退一步观看者。这花了他们半个小时的时间把这套战略演练完美，但是如果他把它加入他们日常的训练计划的话，等到他们在战场上要用的时候就不会有问题了。  
过了一会儿，他感觉到Bruce出现在他的旁边，他扫了一眼看到对方正在观看着训练，StarkPad夹在一直胳膊的底下。通常来说，Bruce会参加训练，坐在靠墙的一张长凳上，安安静静地工作着。Steve一直吓唬他们要带他们去野营，这样他们就可以让大家伙出来并且看看他跟其他人玩的怎么样，但是Tony否决了这个提议。Steve怀疑唯一一个靠谱的理由是因为他不想参加野营。

“你今天早上看起来好多了，”Bruce评论道。  
“我喜欢训练，”Steve回答，转回头看到Tony努力抓住那根缠在他靴上绳子。他切断了通讯器，Bruce转向他。“我告诉过你，那不会持续很久的。”  
Bruce张开口要说话的时候，灯光闪烁了一下，喇叭响了起来，声音大到Steve觉得自己的骨头都在震动。

“那是神盾传感器的镜像，”透过噪音Tony大喊道。  
“我不知道这意味着什么！”Steve喊回去。  
“有些又大又吓人的东西来向地球了，”Tony叫道，以一个手势切断了噪音。他落回运动场的地板，升起面甲。“如果这是需要担心的东西，我们应该会在两分钟之内接到Fury的呼叫，”他说道，全息图飞扬在他的身边。Steve看向Natasha和Clint，对他们点了点头，于是Natasha跑向武器库（Clint的备用箭袋，Steve和她自己的枪），同时Clint前往停机坪。  
“搞啥鬼……？”Tony盯着全息图，一脸困惑。  
“好吧，well，Bruce，以防万一，我会把你的衣服脱下来，如果这是你喜欢的那一件，”Tony说道。“但是我希望你在这里控制这些服务器，而不是让Hulk出现在曼哈顿。”  
“噢天哪，”Bruce说道。“这是我想的那个东西吗？”  
“没错，”Tony回答。他转过头看向Steve。“我获得的能力数据——好吧，从神盾那里获得来的——与我穿过虫洞时所记录道的数据信号相吻合。”  
“它在那里？”Steve问道。  
Tony面如冰霜。“到处都是。”

就在这时，Fury传来了呼叫。

***

情况不像上次那么可怕，考虑到似乎没有什么东西从天空中布满的那些洞口里穿过来，但这并不见得就是安全的。曼哈顿正在被疏散，环绕整个州的航空路线全部被改道，抬头看天可不是什么好主意。这就好像有人让Salvador Dali重新描绘的现实一样颜色相互扭曲着。在有些地方，有些高一些的摩天大楼看上去像是由其他的摩天大楼造出来的。（Salvador Dali：萨尔瓦多•达利，西班牙超现实主义画家和版画家，以探索潜意识的意象著称。与毕加索、马蒂斯一起被认为是二十世纪最有代表性的三个画家。代表作有那只软绵绵的扭曲的钟表，大家有印象吗？XD）

与之前那个大的不同，这些布满曼哈顿上空的小虫洞看上去并没有与实际的外太空相连。但是当Tony在其中一个虫洞附近盘旋、仔细研究后，他说出了Steve真心不想听到的话：  
“我不认为除了穿过一个虫洞之外，还有什么靠谱的办法可以知道它们引向的地方。”

Steve搓了搓他的额头。  
“如果我们绘制这个网络的话，也许会发现一个模式，”Bruce说道。“如果我们可以弄清楚他们引向的地方……”  
“Well，至少他们看上去是双向的。我是说，如果你飞入其中一个，然后又从你出来的地方飞回去，你应该不会去到什么新的地方。希望是这样，”Tony说道。  
“钢铁人，”Steve说道，站在地面上，准备好了任何事却没准备好他们先下的无力状况。“不要飞进虫洞里。”  
即使是在这样的距离，他也能够看见，Tony深思地伸出他的手，游移到了一个虫洞的前方。“不，我不会那样做的。”Tony说。“我刚好明白了。”  
“Tony——”  
“没关系。JARVIS，我们有多少个迷你迷？”（Mini-Me：《王牌大间谍》中的角色，缩小版的邪恶博士）  
“多少个什么？”Steve问道。  
“流行文化，”Clint说。他从附近一个建筑物上的屋顶对Steve挥手致意，然后用他的小指做了一个Steve不理解的手势。“我会给你看那部电影的，你会恨它的。”（*迷你迷抬起小指是招牌动作。详见：http://i441.photobucket.com/albu ... ime_photo_01_dp.jpg）  
“哦好极了，”Steve叹气。

“伙计们，别吓坏了，”Tony说道，这通常是他们应该至少要担心的迹象。Steve回到战斗模式，但是没有如他所预计的那样有什么东西从虫洞里落下来，反而是出现来一些低微嗖嗖的声音以及——  
“来了！”他吼道，当空气中被微小的导弹所填满的时候，他连忙躲在盾牌后面。  
“自己人！”Tony也吼道。“别开枪！”

那些小导弹聚集在Tony身上，Steve敬畏地看着它们在他身后组成了一个漂浮的小云彩，很明显是在遵循着一些Tony给他们的而Steve无法看到的指令。那么，不是导弹；可能是一些反重力作用的小机器人。  
“好了，JARVIS，单独追踪每一个迷你迷，”Tony说道。“我要一个它们去处的三维线框以及里外之间虚拟空间的地图。Bruce，你知道我在做什么吗？”  
“这些东西一个多少钱？”Bruce通过通讯器问道。  
“贵到让你不舒服，但又不是贵到花不起，”Tony说道。  
“不像你。”Steve说道。  
“我告诉过你了，我不带算自己穿过任何虫洞，我已经有足够的恐慌症了，”Tony说道。“数到三。三，二，一，散开！”

这些小机器人成扇形散开，逐渐消失在天空中的洞里，有的时候又在别的洞里重新出现。Tony指挥着他们就像指挥一支管弦乐队，戏剧化地仰起脑袋，翱翔在它们的上空，很明显十分享受。  
Steve稍微放松了点警惕，看着这些机器人在虫洞里外飞舞，优雅地侵染交织在Tony身边。Clint伸出手，在一只经过的时候抓住了它，悬空着单手挂在它身上直到它把他放在另一个屋顶上。它转了一个圈，经过Steve的时候发出嘘嘘声，这是一个明显的邀请，他能够听见Tony的笑声，他跳起来，像Clint那样抓住它，搭了个便车到了Clint站着的地方。  
“真酷，”当Steve松开那只机器人着陆的时候，Clint说道。“那孩子真有些好主意。嘿Tony，我想要一个！”  
“他们可不是宠物，Clint，”Tony说道。  
“但是你能够做一个程序，让它在我呼叫的时候过来，然后晚上跟我一起睡在床上，对吧？”

“我现在得到了一个不错的影像，”Bruce打断了他。“这绝对有一个到达的模式，但是……这不……”  
他声音微弱了。  
“Bruce，把它扔到我的显示面板上，”Tony说道。  
“呃，”Bruce说。“Tony，我觉得你应该着陆”  
“为什么？”Tony问道，朝屋顶的方向降落。“这是什——哦哦哦，不不不不。”  
“先生们，你们想给我们点提示吗？”Steve问道。  
“这些管道形成的模式与神盾在Thor来到的时候获取的模式相吻合，”Bruce说道。“它们正在形成一个巨大……巨大的编结模式。在天空中。”

Steve只是似听非听，在空气开始变得厚重而黏着的时候感应到了警报。附近的某个地方发出了蜂音噪声，而这噪声正变得越来越近。

“准备迎接阿斯加德人吧！”Tony吼道。

某处传来了一声宛如世界末日的咆哮，然后Steve可以看到一个举着锤子的熟悉轮廓从其中一个虫洞穿过来。  
然后天幕坠落。

Steve花了一秒钟的时间才明白发生了什么。而在这段时间里，他们已经被袭击了。一大群长着翅膀和尖牙，身长不过自己前臂的生物正从那些虫洞里倾巢而出。Tony正在咒骂着，Bruce正透过通讯器吼着什么，Steve感觉到Clint的箭袋压在了他的背后，以及当他拉紧弓弦的时候，手臂上肌肉的收缩。

“它们是什么？”他喊道。“寡妇，方位！”  
“你的三点钟，”Natasha叫道。“在街上。”  
“你需要掩护吗？”  
“不用。幸福就是一杆温暖的枪，”她回答道，Steve可以听到遥远的枪声。（Happiness is a warm gun，出自列宁，也是披头士的一首歌 

“Tony？”  
“这里有点忙！”Tony喊道，Steve可以看到他正在聚集着那些机器人，它们有一些正在交战与那个小小的，带着翅膀的，蓝色皮肤的——  
“这他妈的是什么鬼玩意？”Clint吼道，射向那一群东西。  
“地狱精灵！”Tony哭喊。“来自地狱的精灵！”  
“我看见Thor了，”Steve说道。“Clint你看到了吗？”  
“抱歉，忙着射箭呢，”Clint回答道。“Booya！吃我一箭，地狱精灵！”  
“不要这么叫它们！”Natasha说道。  
“它们从哪里来的？所有的这些虫洞都通往彼此！”Tony说道，听起来很困惑。  
“待会儿再处理那个，”Steve回答。“你能够帮我找到Thor吗，Tony？”  
“哦哦哦，这太反常了，虫洞转移了，”Tony说道，忽视了他。“我们这里有了一个直接导向阿斯加德的通道。现在就搜索Thor。你确定你看到了他？”

有一个嘎吱嘎吱的声音出现了，空气发生了变化，一只锤子穿过这群生物，后面紧随着Thor。他降落在屋顶上，粗暴地挥打着这些生物。  
“没事了，我找到他了，”Steve虚弱地说。

“吾友！”Thor咆哮道。“吾向汝致歉！”  
“等会儿再说抱歉，”Steve说道。“我们怎么摆脱这些东西？”  
“交给我，”Tony回答说。“JARVIS正在进行一些运算。给我争取五分钟的时间我就能把天空补好。”  
“Thor，你做了什么？”Clint询问道，仍然在朝那群生物放箭。  
“Loki正在试图逃跑，”Thor回答道，挥舞着他的锤子。Steve用他的盾牌挡住了一次俯冲轰炸，然后时机刚好的把它扔向一只要袭向Clint的地狱精灵的脑门上。“当他打开通道的时候，他聚集了它们来分散注意力。吾在他之前越过通道，它们跟随了吾。”  
“明白了，”Clint说道，听起来硬邦邦地带着怒气。  
“吾之前看到Volstagg抓住了Loki，吾们只需担忧这些小威胁，”Thor回答道。他看上去可比那些Steve觉得现在有资格开心的人要乐呵的多。（Volstagg：三勇士之一）

“谁跟Thor说一下我需要他，”Tony说道。“我们需要一次高频率的充电才能打到这些小家伙，关闭通道。”  
“吾已听见，钢铁人，”Thor说道。  
“你听见了？“Tony问道。  
“然，通过队长耳里的广播。吾明白必须要做的事情。准备你们的末日来临吧，中庭之敌人！”Thor怒吼道。  
Tony大喊道“等会儿，停下！”与此同时Steve也喊道“不是对着我！”，Thor带着锤子冲下来了，在他们认识时间里的第二次，那只锤子朝着Steve举起的盾牌砸上去了。这结果让Steve跪倒在地上，冲击波呈半球状扩散开来，这把那些地狱精灵扫到了一起，汇聚成一朵蓝色闪光的云彩。

Steve听到Tony的通讯器短路时的爆裂声，一秒钟后他看到他装甲里发光的冲击波失常了。  
Tony并没有如上次一样在那么高的空中，而且这次很明显是有控制的俯冲。Steve注视着Tony团身坠落，朝向一栋建筑物，很可能是在试着减缓他的速度。  
“我看到他了，”Steve听到Clint说。  
“你什么？”Steve问道，语调升高了。  
“我看到他了，”Clint重复了一遍，用弓箭瞄准追踪着Tony。再低点，再低点——”

Steve敬畏地看着Clint朝装甲上射了两支箭，在箭杠后面放出细线，线的另一端准备就绪地缠绕住Clint手臂。这不是个天才的解决办法，但是如果他要是用两根绳子来抓住那个穿上装甲后三百磅的少年，他的双手会直接从腕上脱落。Steve向前俯冲，钩住盾牌的把手穿过绳子，让皮制的把手吸收了大部分的尖锐刺痛，他把自己向后扔去，绳子终于抓住了Tony的重量。他的脚先前滑了一下，Clint勾住了他的手臂。他们的重量，绳子以及物理学的协力运作下，把Tony扔进了他们下面的一座大楼里。  
＂放手吧！＂Clint沙哑地说，Steve松开了抓住绳子的双手，拿下了盾牌。他几乎是在他们松开紧握的绳子之前就转过身，朝着通往楼梯井的门走去。  
找出Tony着陆的地方并不难。他们仅仅是跟随着尘雾，沿着碎片的痕迹，就找到了靠在墙上散了一半的装甲。当Steve狂乱而恐惧地敲了敲Tony的头盔后，它突然升起，露出了Tony带着大笑的狂吼。

“刚才那真是牛逼闪闪！”他说道，竭尽全力去让这反应迟钝的装甲听话。“比过山车还过瘾！啊，Clint，射得好，”他加了一句，翻了个身，露出了装甲背后上嵌入的Clint断掉的箭头。  
他们清理了一下那两处伤口接处，合拢肩甲板。然后，Steve在Clint把它们拉出来的时候看到了血淋淋的一片。  
“我肯定会浑身青紫，”Tony说道，很明显还处于肾上腺素的高峰期。血液开始从肩甲中渗出来。  
“哦，上帝啊，”Steve喃喃地说，拉开肩甲，猛地拉下后背的装甲。  
“嘿，看它用——噢，”Tony说道。  
“躺好了，”Steve命令道，拉下自己的手套把它们按在伤口上。在Tony抱怨自己被面朝下压着的时候Clint伸出援手接替了Steve。  
“我能够用这个东西打给别人吗？”Steve问道，摆弄着他的耳机。  
“队长，”突然，一个声音出现在他的耳朵里。  
“JARVIS？”Steve问道。  
“我无法连接到装甲。”  
“Tony受伤了。我们需要医疗。”  
“到您的方位？”  
“拜托了，请尽快。”Steve说道。  
“正在召集。Romanoff特工会与他们碰面并带到你们这里，”JARVIS清晰地回答。“Sir的伤有多严重？”  
“他中了Clint的两箭然后摔进了一座大楼里，”Steve回答。“他意识清醒，总的来说。”

他能够听到自己声音里的颤抖。客观来说，这比摔在行人道上要好些，而且比Tony第一次的恐怖坠落要好太多了，但也更糟糕了——因为现在Tony不再是一个他刚认识的夸夸其谈的牛皮大王。他是……他是Steve的珍宝，珍贵到他羞于给出一个定义。

等到医疗团队到达的时候，Steve呼吸困难，战后的压力接管了他的身体。他们对视了一眼，分散开来，其中一个人稳定Tony，另一个人强制性地把一个氧气面罩盖在Steve的脸上。

 

***  
他们在Tony的病房做了汇报，Tony在一堆枕头上撑起自己的腹部。  
“这本可能更糟的，”他说，露出一个服用过止痛药后的愉悦笑容。“本可能是伤在我屁股上呢。”  
“我的目的是打算取悦你们的，”Clint回答道。  
“实际上，这手艺不错，”Natasha说道，检查着Tony的缝合伤口。“不那么深也不那么长。你当时在测量弓上的张力吗？”  
“当然了。我想抓住他，而不是刺穿他。”Clint一脸被冒犯地说道。  
“思维很敏捷，”Steve说道。“但是，下一次的话，我们还是确保不要在Tony还在空中的时候造成巨量的电荷，好吗？”  
Thor看起来很羞怯。“吾当时并没有考虑到那个。”  
“可以理解，”Steve回答说。“我们会在训练的时候多加练习的，如果你打算在此逗留的话。”  
“吾恐吾不得不如此，”Thor说道。“返回仙宫需要巨大的能量。吾父可能在短时间内无法为吾聚集这么多的能量。”

“好消息是，你基本上是把所有的那玩意儿给汽化得差不多了，”Bruce说道，走进了房间。“神盾正在给那些闪亮的蓝东西做清洁。很明显唯一剩下的呃……地狱精灵是你们亲自肢解的那些。”  
“一点也不抱歉，”Clint和Natasha异口同声地说道。  
“好吧，这对异族生物学家来说会很有趣，”Bruce叹气道。  
“我们有异族生物学家？”Tony问道，“甚至，还不止一个？”  
“美好新世界啊，”Bruce说道，无意识地轻拍着Tony背后的一小片肌肤。Steve感到了一阵针刺一般的不悦，然后用力把它压回去了。

“我们今晚还是可以去夜店的，”Tony说道，但是他热情洋溢的效果不知怎么的被他把脸栽在枕头里的方式打了折扣。  
“不如你还是在这里开一个私人派对呀，”Clint温和地说道。  
“医院锐舞，”Tony同意道，“我没问题，我已经有好东西了。嘿，谢谢你今天射在我背上救了我一命。”  
“随时效劳。我要去找到吃的然后睡个觉，”Clint说道。“谁想搭个便车回大厦，昆射机十分钟后离开。”  
“我要留下来，”Steve说道，因为除了Bruce的其他人都看起来精疲力尽，而Bruce每次视线扫到Tony光裸的背部、看到上面的缝线就会看起来一脸虚弱紧张。“Thor，我们明天再谈。这段时间，Tony给你在大厦里配置了一间房。Bruce可以带你去看。”  
“吾十分感谢，”Thor从门边说道。“吾对此混乱致以歉意。”  
“不是你的错。好吧，大部分不是，”Steve说道。“明天见。”  
“让我们知道他怎么样了。别让他到处跑，”Natasha命令道。  
“我可不是小孩子，”Tony抱怨地嘟囔。

“这正是我们担心的，”Natasha回答道，拍了拍他的头（根据Tony的尖叫判断，她不必要的使了更大的劲儿）然后跟随着Bruce离开了。Steve跌坐在椅子里，一部分原因是因为疲劳，另一部分原因则是因为这样可以让Tony更容易看到自己的脸。Tony转过头，视线落在他身上，Steve扑哧一笑。

“嘿，过一会儿你下去买个汉堡吧，这听上去怎么样？”Tony甜蜜蜜地哄骗道。“我恨死医院的食物了。”  
“我们在一架航母上。我认为如果我打劫了一架昆射机然后开到一家汽车快餐店的话，他们会发现的，”Steve说道。Natasha向他介绍过一些汽车快餐店，Steve觉得这是它们是在他睡眠期间，食品工艺里发生的其中一样更好的创造。“这么跟你说吧，如果你表现乖乖的，我就给你从食堂里买块巧克力吃。”（原文是好时巧克力，1900年出现的哟）  
“你这个老老老老古板，”Tony发出抱怨地呻吟。  
“不尊重人，”Steve开玩笑道。“一点也不尊重帮助你活下来的人，”他稍稍严肃了一些，凝视着Tony的眼睛。“但是，老实说，你不能再从天上掉下来了，Tony。我的神经承受不了这个。”

Tony微笑了。“你知道伊卡洛斯的神话故事吗？”他问道。（伊卡洛斯是艺术之神代达罗斯的儿子，他们被囚禁于克里特岛上。详细典故见文后注释）  
Steve歪了歪头。  
“伊卡洛斯和代达罗斯造出翅膀逃离了监狱。那翅膀是蜡制的，外面覆盖着羽毛。伊卡洛斯热爱飞翔，然后飞行的时候太过接近太阳。蜡因此被熔化了，他跌落了下来。”  
“是的，我知道这个故事，”Steve安静地说。  
“但是我敢跟你说，如果伊卡洛斯跟我有一丝相似的话，他在坠落的时候只会想到一件事，”Tony说道。“他会想到，这是值得的。”  
“Tony。”  
“有句谚语，你知道的，大概是，能力越强，责任越大，”Tony继续说道。“但是我总是反着理解这句话。”  
“责任越大，能力就要越强？”Steve尝试着问道，不喜欢它听起来的感觉。

“强大的能力值得重大的责任，”Tony说道。“我热爱飞翔。成为钢铁人是我在这个世界上最喜欢的事情。如果有一天我因为正义的原因坠落下来，那……那将是值得的。”

“你知道，”Steve说道，“你一直说我们不是士兵，但是你说话时却一直像一个士兵。”  
“Well，我现在被麻醉弄得很嗨，我可不对此负责，”Tony说道。Steve温柔地轻拍着他的肩膀，然后皱着眉。  
“你很冷，”他说道。  
“是有点，”Tony同意道。  
“你想让我多给你拿些毯子吗？”  
“拜托啦。”  
他已经有一条了，拉到了他的腰上，Steve小心地把它展开，包住他的肩膀。床底还有一条毯子，于是他把那条也展开了，然后把第三条收拢在Tony的脚上。Tony发出一声愉悦的叹息，用拳头攥着一条他手臂附近的毯子，把脸埋进那柔软地布料里。  
“你要留下来吗？”他问道。  
“我说过我要留下来的，”Steve回答道。  
“你不必这么做的。”  
“但是我想这样，”Steve抚摸着他的头发。Tony闭上眼睛，靠近了他的触碰，于是Steve把他的手停留在了他的头上，就在他耳朵的上方。  
“我如果我年纪再大些，”Tony开口道，很明显已经进入了沉睡的边缘。  
“当你年纪再大些的时候，上帝会拯救我们所有人免于你计划的那件事，”Steve说道，被逗笑了。“怎么了，Tony？”  
“嗯姆。没事了，”Tony含糊地说，呼吸慢慢平缓。Steve退回身，在椅子里安顿下来，做好彻夜坐在这里直到Tony可以被接回家的打算。

***

Pepper在晚餐时分到达航母上，当她在门道上出现的时候，Clint内疚地潜伏在她的身后，Steve推测她威逼过他把自己带来这里。Pepper人很好，但是没人敢对她说个不字的，即使你是超级英雄也一样。  
她在Steve可以阻止她之前，就简简单单地把毯子扯下来弄醒了Tony。Tony尖叫了一声，扑腾了两下，然后把自己撑起来，瞪着她。  
“残忍的邪恶天才，”他说道，然后Pepper把一团布塞到他脸上。  
“穿上这件T恤，它可以防止你把血流在运动衣上，”她说道。“Steve，我想让你知道我把过错归咎于你。”  
“是的，女士，”Steve说道，因为他真的看不到她不这么做的原因。毕竟，他是这个团队的队长。她给了他一个恼火地表情。  
“你能穿上你的鞋吗？”Pepper问Tony，对方正挣扎着把自己的胳膊从T恤里穿出来。  
“为什么不能，难道待在医院里就突然间退化了我的精细运动技能吗？”Tony暴躁地回答道。很明显止痛药的药效已经过去了。

“试着弯一下你的腰，”Pepper说道。在Tony尝试了一下，然后身子一僵，屏住了呼吸的时候，她发出了一个不皦不昧的声音。Steve知道这种突如其来的尖锐疼痛可以把人逼出眼泪，即使你不见得特别疼痛——这种突然袭击也足够了。他无视了Tony的眨眼，绅士地把Pepper引开，然后跪下来捡起她带来的鞋子，袜子整齐地叠在里面。  
“好吧，他们可以留下来，我会给他们生活费的，”他听到Pepper说道，然后在Tony挣扎地穿上运动衣的时候，微笑地看着他俯身对着Tony的脚，把它放在自己的大腿上。  
“我确实努力让自己发挥作用，女士，”他说道，绑好一只鞋子。他避开了Tony的凝视，抬起了另一只脚，完成了他的任务。当他站起来拍拍裤子的时候，Pepper正把Tony推出屋子，回到昆射机机库去。Steve拿起他的盾牌跟随着他们，觉得紧跟在穿着好看套裙的Pepper以及穿着休闲服装的Tony和Clint身后，自己这一整身的制服就有点可笑了。

Tony在昆射机飞行的时候保持住了清醒，很可能是因为气流偶尔的颠簸弄疼了他的伤口。当他到家的时候，Steve无所适从地等在Tony的套房外面，Pepper正在里面安顿好他。  
“有什么我可以做的事情吗？”当她出来的时候，他问道。  
“除非你能让我的日子多加两个小时，”她笑着说。“而且这还不是对Tony的挖苦。我需要每一天都能多出两个小时来。幸运的是，这次的疏散意味着我晚上没事了。”  
“不是你获得假期的最理想方式，”Steve说道。  
“不是，但是我见好就收了。而且，至少日子永远不无聊，对吧？”Pepper说道。她给了他一个心照不宣的眼神。“Tony又睡着了，如果你想进去坐在他旁边的话。我真该让你去安顿他的。”  
“为什么？”Steve困惑地问道。  
“Well，比起大部分人，他更听你的话。经过这些暴露后，他对我已经免疫了。”她拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“他也许应该先休息，”Steve不情愿地说道。“而且我应该先跟Thor谈一谈。”  
“先吃饭，如果你还没有吃的话。我想我听过Bruce说过他要在冰箱里给你留一些中餐。”  
“谢谢你，Pepper，”Steve说道。  
她在离开的时候给了他一个古怪的眼神。“你是把他带回人间的人。”

***

第二天早晨，Steve从他的晨跑中回来的时候发现Tony那块破损的背甲被安在公共房间的一面墙上，有人在上面的金属上用粗粗的蜡笔写着“团队合作”几个字，还有几条线指向Clint的箭头留下的两处凹陷。

他发现Tony一个人在厨房里，瘫倒在他们吃饭的那张大桌子上，脸朝下，双手紧紧地巴着一杯咖啡。  
“早上好，”他说道，被逗笑了，然后他收到了一声回应的呻吟。“你的背怎么样了？”  
“僵硬，”Tony回答道，“我因为睡姿不对的问题现在浑身疼。来到我的身边吧，处方强效泰勒诺。”  
他贪婪地朝那个放在正好他够不到地方的药瓶伸出手。Steve很同情他，把药瓶放进他的手里。  
“那东西会阻碍你的发育，”他在Tony用半杯咖啡把一片药送进去的时候开玩笑道。  
“来咬我啊，”Tony回应道，可是声音里完全没有话里恶意。Steve给自己倒了一杯牛奶，然后坐在Tony旁边的椅子里，温柔地碰了一下他的肩膀。  
“你想来点吃的吗？”  
Tony摇头，盯着他的咖啡。他看上去好像正打算说些什么，于是Steve保持安静，喝着他的牛奶。

“Clint告诉我当你们找到我的时候，你吓坏了，”Tony最终说道。  
“我不会那么说，”Steve回答道，感觉有点自卫起来。“我们当时正结束一场战斗，就是这样。”  
“为什么你没有告诉我？”  
“这个嘛，一开始是因为你当时正在流血，然后你到了医院里，再然后你睡着了，”Steve说道。“更何况，这不相干。他们让我吸了点氧，我就好了。”  
“你总是表现的很好。”  
“我努力这样做，”Steve同意道。  
“你不应该这么努力，”Tony说道。“有的时候我都无法读懂你。”  
“我没打算要做一个让人觉得不可了解的人，”Steve笑着说。

“Well，你是，”Tony说道，转向他。“你知道，当我十六岁差点死掉的时候我想到，哇，我的人生烂透了，多么没用，然后我后悔了。”  
“你当时十六岁，”Steve说道。“而你现在只有十八岁。你希望变得多么有用？”  
“要比我以前有用。所以我对自己说，当我逃出去的时候，从此我不要有任何遗憾。我不要对于关于我是谁而说谎，也不要错过任何一个可以变得更好的机会。”  
“那你现在进行的怎么样了？”Steve问他。

Tony亲吻了他。

有那么一秒钟，这让他大吃一惊，这突然的举动，以及Tony因为扯疼了缝线伤口而在唇边泄出的低吟。Steve尝到了咖啡的味道和清晨的气息，然后突然的，他清楚地意识到自己浑身是如此的汗津津，而Tony的手又是怎样纠缠在他穿的那件散发着汗味的潮湿T恤上。Tony的嘴张开了，而Steve根本没有对Tony亲吻他，亦或是任何人亲吻他，做任何的准备。  
他抬起一只手，摸索着可以固定住自己的方法，然后他听到了Tony发出疼痛的嘶声。他猛地后退，捏住Tony的下巴。  
“拜托不要生气，”Tony说道，有些喘息。“我知道你大概把我看成你的弟弟或者你的战友又或者是别的什么但是我大概从第一次见你穿上那些相当紧身的美国队长裤子时，就迷恋上你了而且我昨天差点死掉而你又在我住院的时候一直陪在我的身边——”  
Steve发出一声安慰的嘘声，然后Tony硬生生地闭上了嘴。用放在他下巴上的手，Steve稍微把他往后推了推，缓解了他受伤肩膀上的压力。  
“这样就好多了，”他说道，然后靠上前亲吻了Tony，牙齿碰到了Tony的，然后他们调整到了正确的角度。

太阳透过厨房的窗户撒进了金灿灿的阳光，Tony的身上闻起来有咖啡和肥皂的气味，而且在他的手下是那么难以置信的精致美好。Steve在他们亲吻的时候用拇指轻轻擦过Tony的脸颊，感受着皮肤下肌肉柔和的颤抖，以及Tony脉搏的跳动。有那么一分钟，整个世界都是金灿灿的阳光与温暖，他感到浑身暖融融的，心满意足。

虽然，这其中掺杂着有那么一丝丝的愧疚，刺挠着他像是一件没有完成的差事。当他意识到这是什么后，他叹了一口气，退回身。  
“怎么了，为什么，别停，”Tony抱怨道，想要向前凑去。Steve把另一只手放在他的胸前让他留在原地。  
“Tony，”他说道，谨慎地选择着用词。“我比你大了八岁。”  
“我会算数。”  
“我知道你会。但是你——看，我还记得像你这么大的时候，”Steve说道。“而你在这件事上也没有很多人可以……给你什么建议。”  
Tony给了他。“你是在认真地告诉钢铁人他需要家长指导吗？”  
“不。我实在告诉Tony我想让他确定好，”Steve说道。“我不想让你犯错。留下遗憾。”他补充道。  
Tony点头，好像在考虑他说的话，短短的一秒钟里，Steve的心沉了一下。

然后Tony行动了，他从椅子上溜下来，滑到Steve的膝盖上，跨坐在他的大腿上。Steve的手自动地落在他的腰上，让他保持稳定。他能够感觉到他的纤细，以及精瘦的肌肉。  
“我是个大男孩了，Steve，”他说道，鼻尖抵在Steve的下巴上。他抬起头，亲了他一下。“我可以犯下我自己的错误。而且即使你不同意我也不在乎。”  
“这可不能怪我，”Steve说道，浑身如释重负。“但是我觉得我应该要这么说。”  
“非常忠于责任，值得赞扬，”Tony在他的嘴边回答道。“我——”

他被附近一声清喉咙的动静打断了。Steve回过神，看向那边，然后看到了Bruce站在门口。  
“好极了，”Bruce说道，调整着自己的眼镜。Tony没有动弹，所以Steve也没法很好地把他从自己的膝盖上推下去。“终于。”  
他离开时没再说一句话。Steve眨眼，然后转回脸看Tony。  
“我觉得，”Tony说道，脸上露出了厚颜无耻的笑容，“你刚刚得到了你所能得到的最接近于家长的人同意你跟我约会。”  
Steve也露出笑容。“如果是那样的话，让我今晚带你去吃晚餐。”  
“不去夜店了？”  
“不去夜店了，”Steve说道，手指在对方的腰间收紧了。“让我把这件事做对，Tony。”  
“你真的觉得，考虑到对象是我，你能把这件事做错吗？”  
“是呀。我想很多人大概都这么想，在过去，”Steve说道，再一次抬起自己的手放到他的下巴上。“所以请一定要满足我这老古板的观念。”  
Tony依靠着他的触摸，眼睛泄露出他不会用其他别的方式展现出来的不确定。这是鼓舞人心的，几乎是。至少这意味着Tony明白要认真对待他们目前在做的这件事上。Steve怀疑他在这年轻的人生中是否曾经对任何人认真过。

“如果你害怕了，如果你还不确定，这都没关系，”他喃喃低语，想起在他十八岁的时候性对自己来说是多么的神秘和骇人。Tony可能已经有过很多次的经验了，但没有一次像这样——当它意味这什么的时候，跟一个像他认识Steve一样的认识的人。“如果你不想做的话，我们什么也不用做。如果我们要做的话，我们可以慢慢来。”  
“我愿意，”Tony说道。“晚餐，是吧？”  
Steve笑了起来，温柔地放开Tony直到他的脚落到地面上。Steve也站起身，努力让自己别高过Tony，然后飞快地亲了他一下。

“这几天太疯狂了，”他说道。“去休息一下。我有战后报告要做，还得跟Thor谈一谈。今晚六点钟，我在这里跟你见面。别穿得太好，我们不去什么花俏的地方。”  
“大兵的薪水不高？”Tony翘着嘴角问道。  
“是没那么喜欢高级餐厅，”Steve回答道。“六点再见你。”

Tony有的时候忘记了Steve的听力很好，当Steve穿过大厅走向他的房间的时候，他听到Tony大叫“Yes！”然后又因为太激动了发出了疼痛的咕哝声。

 

注：伊卡洛斯的神话故事：http://baike.baidu.com/view/87798.htm


	3. Chapter 3

当他刚搬进大厦的时候——事实上，是当他第一次破冰而出的时候——Steve为了寻找一个让他觉得舒适自在、宾至如归的地方而饱受挫折。一开始，他很受伤，找个地方像样的餐馆，一个他可以喝上杯咖啡再来点油炸食品的地方，竟然如此困难。所有他到过的地方要不就是廉价、空荡到不行的汉堡店，要不就是俗气的“主题”餐馆，让他觉得自己在冰里睡过了一整个纪元。

他最终找到了一家至少接近于他期望的餐馆，挤在大厦附近的一条街边 。餐位是塑料制的，带着裂纹，柜台上斑斑驳驳的是几十年来的马克杯留下的环状痕迹。而且在一天的特定时间里，这里总是会坐满了老先生们，他们会一边喝着咖啡，一边与Steve交流报纸上的新闻。最初他在那里度过了很长一段时间，面对如此摩登、熙来攘往的曼哈顿，这个餐馆是他的一个小小的避风港。

他将此视为赠予Tony的一个礼物，在一个对他来说有着特殊意义的地方进行他们的第一次约会（跟一个男人约会，被允许去想这样一件事是多么的陌生，这在他的时代里可是一件黑暗禁忌的事情）。当他们到达的时候，他意识到自己可能预期有误，以Tony的视角来审视这间餐馆的样子：肮脏，残旧，闻起来带着些油腥味。

然后Tony转过头来面朝他，笑容满面，说着：“时间旅行，huh?”于是Steve也露出了微笑。

“他们的鸡肉和华夫饼很不错，”他说道，带着Tony走向了自己平时的餐位。女服务生手里拿着一壶咖啡走过来，放下两份褪色的菜单。

“咖啡壶留下，”Tony说道，对她眨了眨眼，于是她笑了笑，放下了咖啡，把原本倒扣在桌子上的两只马克杯翻转过来。

“你的朋友？”她问Steve。“我喜欢他的调调。”

“我也十分喜爱。”Steve说  
。  
然而Tony看起来很紧张，摆弄着他的餐单并开展着——对他来说真心尴尬的——闲聊。当那个服务生回来接下他们的点餐时，他看上去松了一口气。当她一走开Steve就伸出了手触碰着Tony不断敲打马克杯的手指。

“只是我而已，”他说道。

“只是你，”Tony讽刺地重复。

“你知道我不会从你这里要求任何事情，不是吗？”Steve问道。“你不需要做任何事情，Tony。而且，我以为你习惯了这种事。老天知道我可不是这样。”

“你不是？”

“嗯哪。我以前有过的几次约会……”Steve摇了摇头，时间跨过了太漫长的距离让他现在可以一笑置之。“Bucky曾经给我介绍了几次。但是没有一次进行成功过。”

“Bucky，我让你想起他。”

“有的时候会。你们都是麻烦精。内里都是勇士。巧舌如簧。”Steve微笑着说。“但是你跟他不同。”他看向了别处。“更……甜美，我想。”

“我难道你不会让你想到我父亲？”

“事实上，我当时并不是很了解你父亲。而且他总是让我觉得自己……”Steve耸了耸肩。“我猜你会说土气。就好像他知道世界上所有的奥秘，而且压根不打算告诉我。”

“哈。”

Steve询问般地朝Tony歪了歪头。

“这也是他给我的感觉，”Tony安静地说。“哦天哪，我们在第一次约会上谈论我的老爸，这可真糟糕。”

Steve给Tony加满了咖啡。“澄清事实而已，我想。而且我对他足够了解到我知道他会为你现在的成就而感到骄傲。”

Tony哼了一声。“也许。”

“他会从Thor身上得到很多乐趣的。”

这引发了Tony的大笑。“是呀，他大概会的。他安顿下来了吗？你跟他聊过，是吗？”

“当然。他觉得JARVIS是自锤子被发明出以来后最棒的事物。当我离开的时候他还在问JARVIS世间万物呢。”

“我们要跟他在训练时好好磨合一番，”Tony说道。“而且我打算在盔甲上加多些护盾。”

然后一切就容易多了，谈论着战术，在Thor归来后团队该如何更有效率地合作。他们一边聊，一遍吃晚餐，喝了几杯咖啡，还分享了一片核桃派。每次Tony挥舞着手的时候——而他说话的时候常常挥舞着手——Steve就能感受到一股温暖甜蜜的吸引在折磨着自己。Tony大概看出来了，但是他完全不在意。

当他们离开餐馆的时候已经很晚了，一边往大厦走，一边裹紧身上的外套抵御着寒风。Tony凑近了他身边，肩膀时不时地撞上他的，卷曲的头发在微风中轻轻扬起。

电梯带着他们通往两人同住的那一层时，Steve正为接下来那件事的尴尬而发愁时，Tony转向了他。

“那么你想进来看看我的蚀刻版画吗？”他咧嘴笑着问道。

“在我还小的时候那句话就已经过时了。”

“抱歉啦，我应该问你是不是想进屋来然后看我的裸体？”

 

Steve本打算拒绝的。他并不想逼迫Tony，而且说实在的，他自己大概也需要点时间消化这件事。他本打算作为一个成熟理智的男人来拒绝的。

但是当然啦来一个晚安吻肯定不会有什么问题的，他也不想让Tony以为自己不想要这个。他太想要了。

所以他没有解释，低下头亲吻了Tony，一只手固定在对方的后脑勺上拉向自己。Tony急切地回应着，紧紧地贴在他的身上，在Steve抽回身子的时候用嘴唇追逐着对方来阻止他。Steve屈服了，在Tony舔舐着自己的舌头时尝到了那馅饼甜美的滋味。

电梯的门打开了，Steve抽回身子，意识到自己现在正意料之外地呼吸粗重。

“你想这样做吗？”Tony问道，凑向了Steve那只仍然放在Tony脑后的手掌。“我是想的，但我可能不擅长做出理智的决定。”

“也许理智决定被高估了，”Steve微弱地说道。

“跟我来，”Tony嬉笑着说，拉住他的手把他拖到大厅，然后穿过那道开的正是时候的门，进了Tony的房间。

“我不是玻璃做的，你知道，我不会被弄碎的，”他继续说道，在门关上后再次凑向Steve亲吻他。“我不是第一次做这件事了。”

“至少我们俩中有一个人有经验了，”Steve回答道，任由自己被推到在床上。Tony硬生生地停下来了，中途推了他一把，看着他。

“但是你肯定有……”他说着，皱着眉头。“我知道那是战时，但是……”

“我从没……我从没成功过，”Steve承认道。“我从来也没搞明白别人是怎么到这一步的。一旦我在这个时代苏醒过来后，似乎总有更重要的事情要去做。于是最终当你与普通人远远不同后你就……”他耸了耸肩。

“所以我是个未成年的祸水妞儿，而你是那个被我引诱而堕落犯罪的正直青年?”Tony问道，一脸狡猾。“有趣。”

“别这样做，”Steve红着脸说道。

“做什么？”

“让它……俗艳。我不想让我们这样子。”

“怎么，你想要浪漫的做爱？”

“是的，”Steve说道。“你难道不想吗？”

Tony仔细地盯着他。Steve并不是完全盲目地进行这件事的。他知道Tony的过去，而那也足够他去了解到Tony以前习惯了跟他一个年纪、一个时代的人，而跟Tony一个年纪的人都……呃好吧，急切地想要引人注意。他不确定对于他们，他是否想让Tony主导这件事。在某种程度上Steve是愿意的，但是他宁愿让他们两个人一起做这件事而不是让Tony来主导他。

“这不是个游戏，Tony，”他继续说道。“我在乎你。我对这件事看的很认真。”

“你认为我不认真看待吗？”

“我认为你害怕认真看待。”

Tony向前凑近了一点，与他面对面，歪着头。“我不害怕。”

Steve笑了。“很好，不错。”

有那么一会儿Tony看起来惊住了，Steve竟然智胜了他。Steve发现自己对于Tony脸上表情的喜爱有点超出了他应该的程度。

他一只手轻轻放在Tony的背上，让两个人的身体贴着对方，拇指勾在Tony的腰带上。Tony抬起双手交叉在腹部，这几乎是一个防御的动作，直到Steve弯身亲吻他。Tony亲吻的方式就不再防御了。

这其实很简单，就是这么站在这儿接吻，汲取着Tony身体的温暖，感受着他手下Tony每次伸展时肌肉的起伏变化，他向深处推进了一些。他喜欢Tony的嘴巴，他嘴唇的曲线。

Tony的一只手暗示性地探入Steve的衬衫下面，在他的胸膛上轻轻游走了一圈然后把手伸进他身后的腰带里来——

“嘿！”当Tony抓住他的时候，Steve大叫了一声。Tony只是微笑，然后继续着，温热的手掌放在他的屁股上，有那么一秒钟，Steve考虑过要不要用头撞倒Tony。

就在那么一秒钟里，Tony成功地让自己的另一只手放在Steve的前门拉链上，然后拉开，重新凑向他热吻，同时手在他们之间工作着。Steve后缩了一点，给他做手活的空间，Tony只是在他嘴里笑着，然后让另一只手也加入帮忙。

“你在不安地扭动，”他说道。

“我才没呢，”Steve反驳道。“我是在帮你的忙。”

“嗯姆，”Tony心不在焉地回答，鼻尖爱抚着他的脖子。Steve感觉到他牛仔裤上的纽扣和拉链被解开了，然后动作停止了。Tony的双手扣在他的胯骨两边，仅仅是防止他的裤子掉下去。

“Tony？”他小心翼翼地问道，向身后考取。Tony抬起头，用他那双大大的眼睛看着他。

“我之前可能做了一个不明智的暗示，”他说道。Steve皱眉。“我呃。撒谎了。”

“关于什么？”Steve问道。

“我其实以前从没跟男的干过这件事。”

Steve无法控制自己。他极力按捺下大笑，但是却忍不住喷了出来，于是他放弃了，环住Tony的肩膀把他搂紧自己的怀里，把Tony的头按在自己的胸膛上，笑得更大声了。

“这并不有趣，”Tony说道，声音被闷着，但是听起来愤愤不平。Steve爱抚着对方的头发，亲吻着他的头顶。

“看看你，这么努力地想要取悦我，”他说道，挑起Tony的下巴。“老天啊。至少，有了你生活再也不会无聊了，对吧？”

“大概不会了，”Tony悲伤地说。“不过话说回来，谁想要无聊的生活呢？”

“说得好。你，呃，想继续吗？”Steve问道。“我是说。我猜我们可以一起无助地摸索下去……”

“我打堵我看的毛片比你多，”Tony宣布道，很明显决定厚着脸皮说开了。

“那可不是个容易事，我可是跟四十个汉子门共用一间营房呢，”Steve干巴巴地说。

“不像这个，你从没有过这样的经验，”Tony说道，探入对方的内裤抓住了他，在他的阴茎附近上下游走着。衣物的摩擦声让他轻柔地抱怨着，那个声音吓到了他。同样，他也不确定Tony是否意识到了这一点，他把Steve的内裤拉到大腿附近，对着一条腿磨蹭着，勃起轻轻接触到了Steve的小腿。

Steve把他自己的上衣脱掉了，然后有点拧巴地想要脱下Tony的，但是他的大脑现在正一片晕陶陶——如此多的碰触，全部涌上来，而Tony的手还在缓缓地爱抚着他，这让他更加难以思考。Tony靠得更近了，鼻尖磨蹭着他光裸的肌肤，这让Steve几乎无法脱下他的衣服。他夹住Steve的肩膀，尖利的小牙齿在他的皮肤上留下纪念的红痕。

Steve伸出一只胳膊搂住Tony的腰身，让他们俩都转了个身，在他们翻滚到床上前，脱下了Tony的上衣。Tony设法掏出了他的掌控，扑上他，两腿跨坐在他的腹部上。他靠的那么近，头发滑落在眼前，直到他们的鼻尖相触，弧反应堆依稀地照亮他们的脸。

“我从来没给别人做过口活，”他说道。Steve努力压下另一个大笑的冲动。

“我也从来没被别人给过口活，”他回答到。

“好极了，这样如果我做的不好，你就不会发现了，”Tony说道。

“我可不知道，这得看你做的有多不好，”Steve说道，然后看到Tony面对挑战时亮起的眼睛。

Tony亲吻着他的鼻子，这让他皱了皱鼻子，然后对方又亲吻着他的下巴，接着顺路而下亲吻着他的喉咙到胸膛。Steve压制住想要撑起身子的冲动，让自己心满意足的抚弄Tony的头发，在Tony一路工作的忙活的时候，手指穿梭在对方的卷曲的发丝间。他无法否认他很……紧张，太在乎于要确保这件事的走向是正确的，Tony的难以驾驭与他的毫无经验不会让两个人受伤。

然后，Tony舔舐着他肚脐下方的皮肤，接着低下头，把Steve的老二吸进嘴巴，于是Steve的眼睛翻了上去。温热，湿润，毫无规律地紧紧地吸着他——

他努力让自己不要撞进Tony那灵活火辣的嘴巴里，但也仅是这样了。Tony的牙齿轻轻地擦过他的皮肤，加入了一点对比的疼痛让其他一切的感觉都更加强烈，更加真实。Steve深深的吸了一口气，让自己长长地呼出来，放开了对Tony头发的抓捆。

没有了Steve手让他后退，Tony猛低下头，想要吸得更深些。过了一秒钟，他呛到了，坐起身咳嗽起来。

“抱歉，”Steve咕哝道，仍然呼吸粗重。

“别这样，这很棒，”Tony回答道，扬起他的下巴。“感觉好吗？”他问道，没怎么直视着Steve的眼睛。

Steve撑起身子来，亲吻着他。“是啊，”他说道。“那可真是……哇哦，Tony。”

“如果这是一个称赞的话，我接受了，”Tony说道，重新低下身子，但是Steve抓住他的胳膊，把他抓回来，再次亲吻他。Tony贴着他柔软了身体，身体像一条蛇一样扭动，于是Steve再次躺下身子，把Tony拉到自己身上。

“放轻松，Cap，”Tony大笑道。“你难道不想让我把事情做完吗？”

“不想，”Steve说道。“我喜欢跟你接吻。”

Tony稍微翻了个白眼，但是他仍然老老实实地躺着，跟Steve接吻，手指抚着他的头，反应堆冰凉地压在他的胸膛。Steve抬起一条腿，调整着他们的重量，然后他们的髋部轻柔地撞在了一起。Tony在他的嘴里呻吟着。

“我喜欢这个，”Tony喃喃地说道，把他的一条大腿滑到Steve那边，然后阴茎与对方的碰撞着。Steve弓身翻过来，一只手放在Tony背后给他一点力量支撑。他们一起推撞着，Tony的脸埋在Steve的喉咙边，Steve仰起头让自己宛如濒死般大口大口地呼吸。

做的不错，他心里想着，然后Tony剧烈地喘了一口气，射了出来。Steve意识到自己的指甲正深深掐着Tony的屁股上，力道大到能留下痕迹。他惊了一下，松开了手。

Tony扑上来，牙齿捕捉到了Steve的嘴唇，一口咬下去。惊讶和疼痛似乎让他从嘴巴到身体都振奋了起来，他手指弯曲，臀部顶了下去，与Tony唇舌相交着，射了出来，Tony纤细的身体温暖地贴合着他。他毫无羞耻地呻吟着射在了Tony的身上。

等到他平复了一会儿后，Tony从他身下滑了出来，粘糊糊地躺在他的身边。他一只手牢牢地放在Steve的胸膛上。当Steve看向他的时候，Tony凑上来，吻了一下他一边的胸膛，视线胶着在他的眼睛上。Steve侧身抱住了Tony，下巴抵住他的脑袋爱抚着。

“不错？”

“不错，”Tony同意道。他让自己的脑袋落在Steve旁边。“我能问你一些事吗？”

“唔……”Steve回答道。“别期待我能有多聪明，Tony。”

他能感觉到Tony的鼻子贴着他的肌肤。“我比你年轻这件事会让你烦恼吗，确切的说，或者是因为你觉得我只不过是个小孩儿？“

Steve撑起身子。“什么？“

“又或者说你喜欢这样，而这才让你烦恼？“Tony继续道。”因为如果这是个性癖的话，我是说，我能穿上及膝袜跟学校制服——“

“不！”Steve惊恐地说道。“Tony，为什么你会这样想？”

Tony一只胳膊撑起身子。“我只是想知道。我是说，是因为年龄差吗？或者因为我看起来年纪小？”

Steve轻柔地抱住Tony，再次让他贴合在自己的身边。

“让我烦恼的不是你看起来年纪小，”他温柔地说道，“而是你确实年纪小。我不想占你的便宜，Tony。或者伤害你。即使你跟我一样的年纪——或者你比我年纪大——我仍然是……强化过的。我仍然会担心我是否会在身体上伤害到你。”

“我可以穿上装甲，”Tony笑嘻嘻地提议道，Steve大笑。

“不，无论如何不是这件事，”他说道。

“盔甲让你觉得很火辣，huh？”

“它很美丽，就是这样，”Steve说道。他梳理着Tony的头发。“现在，我就想躺一会儿享受这一刻。我通常没有这样的体验，你知道。”

“我们能先清理一下吗？”Tony问道，然后Steve松开了他。Tony滚下床。“你有多喜欢这件衬衣？”

Steve看了一下挥了挥手。“没那么喜欢。”

“好极了，因为我的是珍藏版的，”Tony回答道，笑着把他们两个人擦干净，这样他们就舒舒服服的了。他扑上床，贴到Steve身边，  
Steve发现他畏缩了一下，意识到自己的手指碰到了Tony的肩膀，那个被绷带盖住伤口的地方。他轻柔的把Tony拉上来，这样他就半躺在Steve的身上，而不是床单了。

“像这样，”他说道，下巴抵着Tony的脑袋，一只手梳理着Tony的头发。

“你应该知道我是个好动症，”Tony说道，但是也打了个哈欠。

“我大概是注意到了，”Steve回答，亲吻着Tony的前额。“没关系。我只想要这样一小会儿。”

“嗯姆，”Tony同意了。Steve躺在那里，感觉到Tony的弧反应堆轻柔的压在他的身边，一遍用手指穿梭在Tony的发间。

“你明天想去看个电影吗？”他安静地问道。

Tony没有回答，但是对着他呼出了一声小小的鼾声。Steve微笑着，放松了身体，闭上眼睛。


End file.
